ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean's...BACK!?
This is the Eleventh episode of the second season. Plot Zuth and Jean return...For the worst. Synpioses Null Void... Jean's mutated right arm struck the dark brown rock which is a apart of the floating debris levitating in the sky. I'm going to show those dwerps who they were messing with after I get outta here! He thought,blasting a laser beam to the rock. He protect himself by a forcefield from the sharp rocks. "If only I was human." He mumbled, looking to his four barren and rough hands outlined in stone cracks touched up by fur. wwwwooooossshhh "You want to regain your human appearance?" A deep voice said; while the figure's rocky wings made a sound similar to dragons as little pieces of rock fell down to the floor, His head bore the appearance of a heatblast which had slightly bigger arms and webbed fingers, His feet are the size of a Pryo structured as SpeedGate. Jean's three eyes narrowed at the creature. "No duh." He said, folding his first set of arms. "You must be Sir Zuth. OH. You are from the medieval times right?" Zuth facepalmed himself. "Actually....I came into existence just by one flaw in the world." He explained as he held two fingers up in a circle. "That flaw brought me to you. You know who this flaw is." "Cassie Benny." Jean spoke,growling like a dog at the name and clenched his hands. "The Walker child,who posses a uncanny ability such as you, only to be a Absorbenite." Zuth went on as he went around the mutated boy. He snickered. "You failed to do your own plan? By a mere child? A female? The human who wields a watch." "It wasn't her at all." He frowned,looking to the floor. "It was her little friend Anna who foiled my plan!--" He stomps his feet. "It's all her fault I'm in this piece of dump as little more than a freak...as a''' MONSTER'!" Zuth snickered. "I can help you..." Zuth began, placing his hand on the sulking mutant's shoulder. "In exchange....You can do anything you want to keep the girl and The Machine distracted while I get the Trix wielder." Jean smiled for once. "What boy?" He said, raising a partial eyebrow. "Or boys..." Zuth paused. "There's also a Onineckitrix wielder...I only want the Omnidewtrix....Do what you want with the human and the machine." Jean laughs. "I'll do it!" He said, raising his head back up. Zuth's grasp on Jean becomes tight.A White glow surrounds them like they are being carried into a sunlight sphere permanently removing what had been done to the person being restored to their former appearance.The large mutated Osomisian returned to the state of a child. "Jean Thirteen is baaaaccckkk in bussiness!"' Somewhere... Now we know, it's New York City! Stallion's truck is driving over the light gray bridge. Gastro is in his Cholija form sticking it's head out the window as his tongue is sticking out in broad daylight. Cassie and Anna have their jaws dropped a the animal because it was bigger after he became said Alien. "The statue of liberty!" Choljia shouted as air goes through his fur. "It's bigger than I presumed!" Cassie has a dumbstruck expression on her face. "The mikipedia has all the information around everything." Cassie said,blinking her eyes. She shakes her head. "I thought that site was trustworthy but apparently it's entirely not correct about a few things." Stallion whistles as he changed the radio station. 'When all your just there,' 'Riding inside what you can be!' 'Just follow that horizion,' 'Without giving up!' "This sounds catchy." Anna remarks, snapping her fingers to the beat. 'The Horizion's just a reach away,' 'The Dreams and the Paths,' 'Are all right behind your back,' 'Just leading your guide by your hand!' "Almost sounds to be from a cartoon anime movie." The Benny child noticed the music sounded much what you would hear from a animated movie. 'Your veins fury with anger,' 'Hands sometimes bare your predictiment,' 'Your vocal cords have the bundle to bare your words,' "Here comes the big part." Stallion announced, taping his fingers on the steering wheel which is followed by catchy instrument tones emitting from the radio. 'Becaauuse, You're feeling so awesome,' 'When you step into the room....' 'You see everyone's attention turn on you, ''' Since You are so awesome! Soon all four of the characters are singing to the music. People who are driving by can spot Cholija doing the act of a dog sticking his head out the window for a rush of air. One of the passengers in a Beettlewagon gasps at his freaky appearance in a state of shock. Two hours later.. New York City, Art Museum There are pictures and portrits hanging on the walls, some of them are notably famous in the world of Art and history. Some of these pictures appear nonsense and scribbles all smashed together in different shapes and sizes. "That lady is staring at me." Cassie said, her eyes fixated at the painting. "The Kona Messah Eye stare downer." Anna stated, her eyes daggered at the painting made by a well known artist who passed away several years before they were born. "It's the trick of the eye." Gastro cooly stated,looking at the bannana and apple bowled painting as his hands are behind his back. The girls share a glance. "How does he even know?" They both said, at once. Jean jealously watched the group admire the picture frames. They have a life. Her uncle brought me into this mess. ''He thought to himself,clenching his hands. The Statue of liberty is the perfect place to attack in my mutant form.'' In exchange for his help; Zuth gave him the abilility to ''revert into several of Cassie's Aliens he managed to absorb and conceal for long periods of time.The Bad advantage to this he would eventually become stuck as one of the Aliens if he kept using them. ''That bratty girl is going to get what she deserves! He thought to himself, sinking into the growing crowd seeping into the room. Anna. Just being with that weak girl will bring you down so hard it won't be ever funny! Anna looks over her shoulder just as he dipped away. "Wierd." She muttered to herself and returned her gaze to a different painting. The Statue of Liberty Stallion is delierblitly walking in the crowd of people climbing up the stairs to the area where the bricked and gaped location is perched of bird nests. Cassie, Anna, and Gastro are back down at the bottom because they are scared of heights. Gastro: Are you two really scared of heights? Anna: 'One of my family members flew out that thing(Points to the chamber held by the statue) using a Metal steeled version of a kite and landed into the water. 'Cassie: (Jaw drops)So you don't have arachnophobia. ''---Commmercial break---'' "There are two types of Arachnophobia." Professor Paradox said, standing in the light. "The first term is used for the fear of spiders and the other type is used to describe people who fear very tall places such as Hotels and historic landmarks." Silence. "Now is that something you don't know everyday?" ''----End Commerical break---'' Anna: (Shakes her head) Gastro:(See's a photographer) (Goes to the person) Can you take a picture of us in front the statue? Photographer: (stunned to see a boy with blue hair and yellow eyes) S-s-s-s--sure. Gastro: Yay! (hands the photographer Anna's camera) (Goes in front the statue's solid wall)(Takes out a snowglobe) Let's get a memory out of this! Cassie: He's one hyper kid. (Comes to him) Anna: (Laughs) Snickers fits him all around. (Comes into the picture) Why a Snowglobe?... Gastro: Cause I am wierd. Cassie: '(Laughs) 'Photographer: Say...Uhh. three: Uhh.. Photographer: '(clicks it by accident) 'Gastro: Awkward. (Anna takes back her camera) Cassie: 'Hey whateveryournameis, is there a celler where we can go explore for fun? 'Photographer: 'Uh...Um...(Points to it) You know that could be dangerous. 'Cassie: (grins) Danger is my middle name. Anna: '(Is laughing) (uses her mana to open the celler door) She can rock your world when you hang around her. 'Photographer: (Is shell shocked)(cannot move) Gastro: '(runs in) Woohoo! 'Anna: What she means is danger follows her everywhere. (creates a large orange square disk beneath her feet) See ya! (Flys into the celler by her multplated mana) Cassie: 'Cause I am Cassie Benny! (goes down into the celler) 'Person: Are you okay? (noticed the photographer is standing there) Photographer: 'I AM INSANE! 'Person: ... (Speechless) Down at the celler of the statue.. Cassie: Coool! (See's the row of lights connected to the cieling) Just like a mine! Gastro: ...I hate Mikipedia already. (frowning as he looks at the cieling) Anna: (Pokes her head out of a room) Guys, come look at this Alien Technology advanced room! {Gastro goes insde] Anna: T'his seems oddly similar...(comes forwards the console) [Cassie is ready to come in but then see-through doors slammed shut in her way) 'Cassie: '(Staggers back) Wha?! 'Zuth: '(evily laughs) Hello Cassie. 'Anna: 'Cassie run! We'll catch up! ['Cassie]: '(Runs) --In the room-- 'Jean: Hello Dwerps. (revert into Skullpuncher] Skullpuncher: 'Face.my.KNUCKLES! 'Gastro: (Slams his watch)(becomes Icicun) Icicun: 'ICICUN! (Screeches) 'Anna: (makes a multiplated mana hammer) We beat you once we can do it again! Icicn: '''Yeah! (Shoots a icicle blast at him) Skullpuncher: (Reflects the attack)(catches the hammer) Didn't expect me to return stronger, ay? (Throws her away to the wall) Icicun: (Sends out a electrical shock) Skullpuncher: Ow! (flicks him away) Take that birdbrain.(laughs) You are so easy to defeat for a little girl, (cracks his knuckles) Now the cloak duck humanoid is gone With the white friend of yours not be able to help your black.. [WARNING THIS ENTERS STORY MODE!] Anna's eyes shot wide open. ''"I,WILL,KICK,YO, BUTT!"''' Anna screamed; her skin and clothing peeled away like threads of fallen carpenting drifting away, her hair turned lighter orange and became the shape of a fox tail. Icicun flapped his wings with a dumbstruck expression on his face. Anna eyes are a white orange and her hands are engulfed in what seems to be darken orange flames. "I KNEW THEY ARE WERE ALIENS!" The Anodite lept out enraged about his racist statement discriminating her entire race in where she obtained her heritage. Anna threw several punches to Skull punches face.Including underneath the jaw which sent him into the control console. "This is why nobody should ever insult Anna." Gastro said, after he timed out into his human form earlier than usual and folded his arms with a snicker. He took a step aside from the glass door way. Skullpunch shook his head in disbelief. "This can't be possible!" SkullPunch declared, his eyes big and round. Anna used her darkened orange flames to send him crashing through the see-through wall. "It's possible when I am around!" She cried out as her long hair went into several directions as a rush of mana went through the entirety of the room. For a Anodite child...Anna is pretty much powerful for a child her age. Skullpunch reverted into his Heatmutt form. "Take this you ALIEN!" Heamutt shouted, releashing a furball of iced steel at the Anodite. Like a boss....Anodite Anna raised her left hand up and halted the iceball. "Epic!" Gastro said, his attention span stuck on the multiplative Mana Alien. Anna sent the attack back towards Jean. "Crap." The Pryomencer squeaked as he ran away from the blast. He turned his head to see Anna flying after him. ''If she doesn't stop chasing me then I am a gonner! ''Jean thought to himself. He automatically sent out a large energy ball from his mouth. Anna of course made a large force field around her long enough for him to flee. Out the celler... Gastro ran out the celler after Jean fled through his heatmutt form from the attacks of Anodite Anna floating after him. '"'Cassie?" He said as his head looks in all directions. "CASSIE!" '"'''Cassiel!" Anna said, looking at the forward direction after coming out the celler. "Come out wherever you are." There is no sign of Cassie except for the faceplate lid of the Omnnidewtrix laid on the ground as if she had been grasped by the wrist before going Ocean Alien. Gastro picks up the ring. "Great," He started taking a sigh. "The firehead bat dude took her!" He clenched his hand. "We don't even know where he took her!" Anna's eyes glowed light orange. For a minute or two, she stood in the air. Then gently landed back on the floor. She smiled. "COME BACK WITH MY MOTHER'S PURSE!" Sven Chanler shouted, chasing after the Heatblast/Wildmutt creature with a rock solid appearance. "Your going to regret it freak!" Sven slammed his hand on the ground sending Jean right back at the floating Anodite. Sven froze once he saw the orange being. "Tell me where's my friend." Aliens used Cholija Major Events -Jean returned to his human form and met Zuth. Trivia -The Writer wanted to get a few episodes done before the 16th, so thats why the change in story telling switched to Roleplay/script form. -In the Cellerhallway, this diverges another timeline which Cassie doesn't take any chances with Zuth and uses Corefreeze instead of being captured. Category:Episodes